


Only a Dragon Egg Will Do

by cmyatt01



Series: Random Modern!Jonerys AU shorts and one-shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Wish, Daddy!Jon, Dany has happy thoughts about her husband, Dany likes Jon’s Arse, Dany lusts for her hubby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Ghost is a good boy, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Mommy!Dany, Moodboards, R Plus L Equals J, Sweet, Text Messages, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, naughty words, so much fluffiness - Freeform, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01
Summary: Jon and Dany's four year old daughter wants only one thing for Christmas. A Dragon Egg of her very own.***12/15/2020 - The new chapter is chapter 2... The old chapter 2 is now chapter 3, so sorry if I cause some confusion******1/20/2021 - formatting fixed in all Chapters so Text Messages look like actual text messages***
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Random Modern!Jonerys AU shorts and one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082774
Comments: 87
Kudos: 238





	1. What Do You Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longclaw_1_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longclaw_1_6/gifts).



> Yeah - so my kids were singing "I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas" and I came up with this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon watches his and Dany's daughter, Alysanne while Mama is Shopping.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_   
_Only a hippopotamus will do_   
_Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy_   
_I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy_

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_   
_I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?_   
_He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue_   
_Just bring him through the front door_   
_That's the easy thing to do_

_I can see me now on Christmas morning_   
_Creeping down the stairs_   
_Oh what joy and what surprise_   
_When I open up my eyes_   
_To see a hippo hero standing there_

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_   
_Only a hippopotamus will do_   
_No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses_   
_I only like hippopotamuses_   
_And hippopotamuses like me too_

_Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then_   
_Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian_

_There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage_   
_I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage_

_I can see me now on Christmas morning_   
_Creeping down the stairs_   
_Oh what joy and what surprise_   
_When I open up my eyes_   
_To see a hippo hero standing there_

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_   
_Only a hippopotamus will do_   
_No crocodiles or rhinoceroses_   
_I only like hippopotamuses_   
_And hippopotamuses like me too_

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

Christmas on Dragonstone was so different from the Christmases he grew up with in the North. The first few flurries of the year were floating down from the sky, melting immediately as they landed on the grass. 

However, instead of enjoying the first snow of the season, he was picking sticky macaroni and cheese noodles out of his daughter’s curly brown locks. And much to Jon’s dismay, instead of easily wiping out, they seemed to be cemented into her hair. _How in the seven hells does Dany do this all day?_ He thought as he finally was able to dislodge some of the pasta. 

Alysanne was his beautiful princess he shared with his wife of almost five years, Daenerys. They settled on the Targaryen family’s Island, Dragonstone, just after they wed and wasted no time starting their family as Aly had been conceived during their honeymoon - a cruise up the Eastern coast of Westeros from Dragonstone to Eastwatch and back - and had been born just a couple months shy of their first wedding anniversary. She was their everything and it was hard to believe they celebrated her fourth name day just a few weeks ago. 

Aly was normally a great child and had been since the day she came into the world. She hit all of her developmental milestones early and acted more mature than all the other children in her class. She was smart. Loving. Compassionate. She always looked for a way to help others. She picked up her toys and went to bed without complaining. She was even excited about becoming a big sister in a few months - she had not once displayed any jealousy towards the baby growing in her Mama’s tummy. She would spend hours looking at baby toys and clothes and bedding and could not wait to start putting the nursery together... So this behavior was very out of character.

Thankfully, her hair was the only casualty at the moment because their giant white husky, Ghost, had eaten everything that had fallen on the floor and table. _Is macaroni and cheese even safe for dogs to eat… Gods I hope he doesn’t get the shits, the last thing I need is to be cleaning shit out of the carpet before Dany gets home._

“Aly, darling… Why did you dump your lunch on top of your head?” he asked as he gingerly started to pull elbow shaped noodles from her hair. _Did these fucking noodles multiply? I swear to gods I did not give her this much food._

“I didn’t want mac in cheese, I wanted chicken nuggets and fries,” she explained from where she was sitting on the kitchen counter. There were tears shining in her beautiful amethyst eyes. Her bottom lip then started to quiver. “I. Want. Mama! Mama always knows what I want and… and she doesn’t hurt me when I have tangles in my hair!”

“Please don’t cry, little love,” Jon sighed, feeling like a failure as he pulled yet another glob of gooey cheesy noodles out of her hair. _I cannot even get her to eat her lunch_. “Mama will be back later tonight… And if you are already sleeping, she will give you kisses.”

“But, she was gone when I woke up! She has been gone for years!” the little girl cried as her tears began to fall. “I don’t think she is ever gonna come home… I don’t think she loves me anymore!” 

“Sweetling, your Mama loves you very much,” Jon said, bringing the sobbing girl into his arms. _Gods I’m a shit Father._ “Remember… Mama is with Grammy Ella and Auntie Missi…”

It was the day after Thanksgiving and just like she did every year, she went with her Mother, Rhaella, and best friend, Missandei, to King’s Landing to go Christmas shopping. No matter how many times he reminded his daughter of this, she still made it sound as though it was the end of the world.

“Why didn’t she take me with her?” Lyarra continued to cry. 

Jon wanted to groan. He was exacerbated. How did you explain to a child that sometimes her Mama needs a little time to herself… And more importantly, that she wanted to get a head start on Santa Shopping. Over the last couple years, it was becoming harder and harder to buy and hide gifts when they went shopping together. Last year, they had to walk up and down the toy aisles and let Aly tell them what she wanted for Christmas. Then, once they got to a different department, he feigned having to use the restroom, just so he could go purchase the toys she wanted and get them to the car before they were finished shopping. When they got to the car, Jon had popped the trunk, out of muscle memory, and Aly had seen the giant stuffed unicorn she had pointed out just minutes before. It had been a nightmare. Needless to say, Santa gave her the unicorn that day.

“Grammy Ella needed Mama’s help picking out clothes… They are not going to any toy stores and Mama didn’t want you to be bored,” Jon tried, hoping this would appease the small girl.

“I like shopping for clothes too… I could have picked out a new princess dress,” his daughter countered, tears still trickling down her chubby cheeks.

“But if you went with Mama, I would have been all alone,” Jon pouted, hoping he could play on Aly’s tender heartstrings. “And, I wanted to spend some time with my favorite five year old girl.” 

Jon felt slightly bad as his daughter's facial expression morphed from sadness to regret. 

“I’m sorry, Dada. I didn’t mean to be mean to you,” Aly said, wrapping her little arms around his neck and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I love spending time with you too.”

“Thank you, darling,” he replied with a smile. 

Suddenly, a clump of noodles landed on his shoulder. He pulled out of the embrace and took in her still macaroni covered noggin. He sighed again in defeat, knowing picking the noodles and cheese from her hair was a pointless endeavor. “You know what, how about we get you in the shower so we can wash the rest of your lunch out of your hair… Then after we get you clean and dressed, we’ll give Mama a call, okay?”

“Can I play with the bubbles after you wash my hair?” she asked, her face lighting up with glee.

“Aye,” Jon nodded as a smile stretched across his face. “I’ll let you play in the bubbles for a few minutes.”

Aly quickly jumped out of his arms and ran towards that bathroom. Her giggles and echoed through the halls as he roared and began to chase after her.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

It took washing Aly’s hair twice with her favorite strawberry shampoo before Jon was finally able to get all of the accursed pasta from her chocolatey curls. _I am never fucking feeding Aly macaroni and cheese again._ Then another twenty minutes of allowing her to play in the bathtub before he was able to coax her out… and that was only after showing her that her fingers looked like raisins and reminding her that they were going to call her mother. 

After he finished toweling her dry and combing her curls, he helped her into her favorite outfit, a pair of fleece lined dark pink leggings with little purple dragons and sweatshirt that matched.

Just as he pulled her sweatshirt down, his phone dinged with a text message. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket, seeing the message was from his wife. 

My Beautiful Bride  
  
**Today** 13:15  
Did you ask Aly what she wanted Santa Claus to bring her? We are heading to the toy store next.  


Dany had only asked him to do one thing, besides keeping Alysanne and Ghost alive, and that was to ask Aly what she wanted for Christmas. 

Shit… Had a bit of a crisis and it completely slipped my mind. I’m so sorry.  
  
Crisis? Is Aly ok? Ghost? Do you need me to come home?  
We are fine, just a bit of an issue with Mac and Cheese… Everything is fine now.  
😂 Please tell me you took a picture.  
No. Sorry. Was in a bit of a panic mode at the time.  


Jon sighed. He fucked up again. Couldn’t even take a damn photo for his wife. She always sent him photos throughout the day when he was at work.

Can you call us? Please?  
  
**Read** 13:18 PM

A few seconds later, his phone began to buzz with Dany ringtone and it lit up with the picture he had taken of Aly kissing Dany’s little baby bump at Thanksgiving Dinner the night before. He smiled, at times he could not believe in four months they were going to be welcoming a baby boy. 

“Daddy! Let me talk to Mama! Let me talk to Mama,” Aly exclaimed happily when the phone began to ring.

“Alright love,” he smiled as he accepted the call and put the phone on speaker.

“MAMA! I miss you! You have been gone forever. Are you having fun with Grammy Ella and Auntie Missi? Did you get pretty dresses? When are you going to be home?” Aly rambled.

“Calm down sweetie. One question at a time,” she laughed in response.

Dany’s laughter brought an even bigger smile to Jon’s face. 

“I will do my best to be home before you go to bed and we are having a good time. And yes, we picked you out a beautiful new Christmas dress.”

Aly gasped in delight. “What color is it, Mama? What does it look like? Do I have to wait until Christmas to wear it?” 

She chuckled again and Jon could hear Grammy and Missi snickering in the background as well. 

“Well, it is red and it has a fluffy skirt… Almost like a tutu! And I’ll let you try it on when I get home.”

“Like we are going to have a fashion show?”

“Yes sweetling, like a fashion show.” 

Jon could hear the smile in Dany’s voice as she answered Aly’s inquiry and their daughter was practically bursting with excitement. _Gods she has so much patience._

The two ladies that owned his heart talked a few more minutes about her dress before Dany was finally about to change the topic.

“Aly, sweetie. They have a special mailbox here at the mall, that sends the letters directly to the North Pole.”

“That’s so cool! I want to send Santa a letter!”

“If you tell me what you want for Christmas, I can send Santa your letter right now, so his elves have time to make your presents.”

“Oh, Mama. You are the best!”

“Aly, you need to tell your mother what you want, so she can write the letter,” Jon told her softly.

“Hmmm,” she hummed. Her face scrunched up as she pondered and Jon’s heart melted once more at the sheer adorableness of his daughter. She then glanced down at her sweatshirt, as it was as if a light bulb had gone off. “I want a dragon for Christmas.”

“A dragon? Baby, you already have three dragon plushies,” Dany stated. “Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion.”

“Mama is right,” Jon interjected, looking into his daughter's determined purple eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want Santa to bring you something else. Like a new doll or some tinker toys?”

“I already have a baby doll too,” Alys stated “And I don’t want tinker toys… What are tinker toys?”

“Jon, I don’t think Aly would like tinker toys… I don’t even think they make them anymore.”

“Are you serious!” Jon feigned outrage, placing his hand over his heart as though he were wounded. The action caused a giggle from his daughter. “Tinker Toys were my favorite growing up… Your Uncle Robb and I would spend hours building with them when we were your age.”

“Daddy you’re so silly!”

“Aly, honey. Can you please tell me what you want, so I can get this letter mailed.”

Aly looked perplexed. “I already told you Mama… All I want is a dragon. A real live purple dragon… It can be a little one. That way we can grow up together and when I get bigger and she gets bigger, I can ride on her back just like great great great great great great great grandpa Aegon and grandmas Visenya and Rhaenys… You have always told me we all have dragon blood like the Targaryens that came here from Valyria.”

“Sweetie,” Jon said softly. “There have been no new dragons in a long long time.”

“Well that’s okay… I’ll take an egg. Then I can hatch it!”

Jon was speechless. What could he say that would not break his baby girl’s heart.

“Aly honey,” he heard Dany on the other end of the phone. He could tell the joy in her tone was forced, thankfully Aly did not seem to notice. “Why don’t you think about it a bit more and we can send Santa a letter in a few days.”

“But what about the special mailbox? If you don’t send my letter now, the elves might not be able to make me a dragon egg in time!”

“One day won’t hurt anything… And besides, I heard they are going to have a special mailbox to the North Pole here on Dragonstone on Monday” Jon stated, seeing some of the childlike happiness returning to his daughter’s eyes. “You can think about it a bit longer. Then I can take your letter to the mailbox when I go to work on Monday.”

“Okay, Daddy… But I’m telling you know, I want a baby dragon egg for Christmas. Only a dragon egg will do.”

Jon’s heart sank as he and Aly said good-bye to Dany. 

His daughter was being dead serious. The only thing she wanted for Christmas was something he did not know how he was going to find. No new dragon eggs have been discovered in over a hundred years, The only ones he had ever seen, and knew existed were in museums and had long since turned to stone. 

He knew in that moment, the only thing that would make his baby girl happy was a baby dragon egg… And he did not want a disappointed kid on Christmas. _What the fuck am I going to do?_

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄


	2. Stories of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dany and Jon learn of Aly's Christmas wish, Dany tells her daughter stories of the past.
> 
> Please note this is a new chapter 2 ... the previous chapter 2 is now chapter three (unless this is fucked up and is chapter 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to LongClaw - I blame him for this as it was his idea. Merry Christmas my friend.
> 
> Also note the rating change - this is from Dany's POV and she has some lusty thoughts about her husband.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

Daenerys Targaryen was exhausted. She had been so busy the last few days, she had not had time to relax. Thursday she had spent the entire day cooking with her mother before having a Thanksgiving feast with the entire Targaryen family. Friday she had gotten up well before dawn to go shopping with her mother and Missandei and did not get home until nearly ten that evening. Saturday, she and Jon and Aly had spent all day and well into the early evening, searching for the perfect Christmas Tree - by the time they got home and put the tree into the stand, Aly was asleep and she and Jon were ready for bed themselves. Then Yesterday, Sunday, had been a little more relaxing as the day was spent trimming the tree and decorating the house… and she had spent the night wrapped up in her husband’s arms with his cock buried in her cunt. 

She did not remember being this tired, _or horny_ , when she had been pregnant with Aly. Her lower back was achy, her shoulders were sore, her feet hurt... Honestly, she did not know if it was her son causing these discomforts or if it was because she had been going non-stop the last few days or because she and Jon had stayed up half the night to satisfy her carnal cravings. Maybe it was a combination of the three. However, she did know the child growing in her womb was the reason she felt as though her bladder was going to explode and she really did not want to tinkle all over herself or the brand new black Myrish silk sheets on the bed.

Despite the discomforts of her body, all she really wanted to do was stay curled up in bed under her nice, warm fleece blanket and sleep until noon.

Alas, not today. Even if she didn’t need to get out of bed and stretch… or pee - It was a Monday, and Mondays meant that Jon had to go back to work. But this Monday was worse than normal because her husband had been off for the last four days and she had gotten used to his presence.

Dany could hear the shower running from the en suite. Not only did the sound of the rushing water let her know it was already after seven in the morning, it made the pressure in her bladder more pronounced. _I swear everytime this boy hears running water, he starts kicking like he is going swimming._

She groaned as she sat up on the side of the oversized bed, stretching before she got out and making her way to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Just as she entered the spacious bathroom, the water cut off and Jon stepped out of the shower. Water was dripping from his raven curls, down his chiseled chest to his abs. She began to feel the familiar tingle of desire pooling between her thighs when her eyes wandered to his semi hard cock. _I’m glad to see that after six years together, he still gets excited to see me._

“Good morning, Love,” her husband murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he grabbed his plush red towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. “I hope you slept well… I know I did,” he added wagging his eyebrows suggestively - clearly an open invitation for a quickie.

She was about to pull the damn towel off him and have her way with him before he left for work. However, a swift kick to her bladder reminded her of her priorities and why she had even gotten out of bed in the first place. “Later. I gotta pee,” she muttered as she pushed him out of her way.

Dany heard him laughing behind her, as she tightened the muscles around her bladder, waddling like a penguin and praying she would make it to the toilet without piddling all over the white and gray marble floor. 

Once she reached the toilet, she barely was able to push down her white lace panties and sit before the groaning in relief. _Gods I never thought pissing would be almost as pleasurable as an orgasim._

“What was that?” Jon asked as he walked into the toilet room, the towel inching lower and lower on his waist as he dried his hair with a separate towel.

“What was what?” Dany asked, perplexed, still unable to take her eyes off the perfectly sculpted male specimen in front of her.

“It sounded like you just said _gods this is orgasmic,_ ” Jon said playfully, the crooked half smile she knew drove her crazy, tugging on his lips.

“Shut up, Jon,” she playfully exclaimed, grabbing a roll of toilet paper from the canister next to her and chucking it at his head. Internally she was mortified she might have actually said the words aloud. 

His laughter echoed throughout the bathroom as he ran to his walk in closet, his towel falling to the ground and giving her a perfect view of his perfect arse. 

After she was finished relieving herself, she noticed Jon was still getting dressed, so she went to the kitchen to start the coffee pot for him and the kettle for her tea. _Just three and a half more months until I can have coffee again,_ Dany thought as the heavenly aroma of their favorite blend of Yi-Ti coffee beans filled the air. 

“Mmm, that smells amazing,” Jon murmured into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her growing bump from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Have I told you lately that you are the best aunt-wife a guy could ask for?”

Dany could not contain her snort as she turned to face him. “Once or twice in the last couple of days.”

“Well it’s the truth,” he reiterated, pressing his lips against hers.

Dany loved the feel of his lips on hers. He brushed his tongue against the seam of his lips, requesting entrance. She was just about to open her mouth to grant his request when a disgusted shriek caused them to pull apart

“EWWW! Please don’t do the BIG KISS!!!”

“Seven fucking hells,” she head Jon groan under his breath as she walked towards their daughter.

Dany smiled at the sight of their beautiful little girl, standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding her black dragon plushie, Drogon, in one arm, and had what appeared to be a envelope in her other hand. She was wearing her favorite pajamas with the little purple and yellow dragons. And her curly brown locks were a rats nest Dany knew was going to take at least a half hour to detangle. She was absolutely perfect.

“Good morning Sweetling,” Dany cooed.

“Good morning Mama,” Aly replied, giving her mother a warm embrace before moving to her father, who was now standing beside them. “Good Morning, Daddy,” 

“Good Morning my little darling,” Jon stated, picking her up and giving her a tight embrace. “I hope you slept well.”

“I did,” the little girl confirmed, laughing as Jon blew zerberts into her neck.

“Aly, what is in your hand?” Dany asked once Jon placed her back on the ground.

“Oh, it’s my letter to Santa! I wrote it all by myself and I even decorated the envelope!” She exclaimed as she held the envelope up, displaying the tiny little purple dragons adorning the exterior of the envelope. “Daddy told me he would put it in the special mailbox today when he went to work… Right Daddy.”

“Aye, that’s right little love,” Jon smiled, taking the letter from their daughter and putting it into his briefcase.

“Promise me you won’t forget!” Aly demanded.

“I promise sweetling,” Jon swore before kissing them both good-bye.

“Mama, can we have our fashion show now?” Aly asked with her big violet eyes shining brightly.

“After you eat your breakfast,” Dany replied with a smile, kissing her daughter’s brow.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

Aly had just fallen asleep and Dany decided she was going to take an afternoon nap as well. She had just dozed off when her phone dinged.

My Dragon Wolf  
  
**Today** 13:15 PM  
Hey Love. Is Aly around?  
She just fell asleep. Why?  
I thought you might want to see this… And I needed to make sure Aly isn’t looking over your shoulder…  
See what? Is something wrong?  
It appears we are going to have a challenge this Christmas.  
Challenge???  
**Delivered**

  


Seconds later, Dany received two photos in response. She knew the moment she opened the first of the two photos and saw the adorable envelope, with the dragon border it was Aly’s letter to Santa Claus.

When she opened the second attachment, she understood what Jon meant by challenge.

Dany felt her heart flip. 

The letter was so adorable and it brought a smile to her face to know Aly was already thinking about her little brother. But then reality hit... how the fuck were they supposed to find not one, but two dragon eggs.

She was now wide awake.

Yes, Jon, it appears you… we, need to get to work.  
  
**Read** 13:21 PM

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

One afternoon, about a week later, Dany was in her daughter’s room, trying to be quiet as she put her clean clothes away in the dresser.

“Mama, will you read me a story?” Aly asked, startling her mother. 

“Aly, you are supposed to be napping,” Dany laughed.

“I know Mama, But I have so much I need to learn,” the young girl protested as she sat up in her bed. “I don’t have time to take naps!”

“Baby, you don’t have to go back to pre-school until after the new year.”

“I don’t need to work on my coloring… I need to know how to take care of my dragon egg once she gets here,” Aly stated matter-of-factly.

The determined look on her four year old daughter’s face made Dany’s stomach knot with anxiety. She and Jon had been searching anywhere and everywhere across Planetos for anyone willing to part with a dragon egg without success. And the last thing she wanted was a heartbroken child who stopped believing in the magic of Christmas at such a young age. _Well, one story won’t hurt… It’s not like I haven’t already read all the stories on her bookshelf to her hundred times already._

“Alright sweetling,” Dany smiled as she put the laundry basket down and walked over to the bookshelf beside her daughter’s bed. “Which one of these books would you like for me to read?” 

“The one about the dragon queen that hatched dragons out of stone!” Aly exclaimed immediately, practically jumping up and down in the bed. “That is my very favorite.”

Dany chuckled softly as she grabbed the well worn book from the shelf and sat down on the bed besides her daughter and began to read:

_ Once upon a time, long ago, when all the dragons were dead, there lived a young princess named Daenerys…  _

“That’s your name, Mama,” Aly squealed as she snuggled closer to her mother.

“Yes, darling. That is true,” Dany smiled, returning her daughter’s embrace. “My mother named me after this princess.” She could tell her daughter was about to bombard her with a million more questions, and knew that if she started to answer them, she would never finish the story, so she redirected. “Now you need to be quiet, and don’t interrupt Mama, so I can read the story to you… I can answer all of your questions after..”

Alysanne nodded excitedly in agreement and Dany pressed a kiss to her daughter’s brow before she continued.

_ For her thirteenth nameday, Princess Daenerys was gifted three dragon eggs by a lord from a faraway land. One of the eggs was red, one was green and the third was the color or cream.  _

_ The princess was in awe of the beautiful present. And murmured her thanks.  _

_ “Dragon's eggs, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The eons have turned them to cold stones, yet still they burn bright with beauty,” The lord who gifted them announced to the crowd.  _

_ But to the princess they were not cold stones. She could feel their warmth. She could feel the life burning within each of the three eggs. She knew the dragons were not dead, but merely trapped inside their shells… And she knew only she could bring them back to life.  _

_ The princess slept with her eggs every night. And everyday, she could feel the life within them getting stronger and stronger. Burning hotter and hotter. Then one day they hatched.  _

_ After that day, the young Princess Daenerys forever known as the mother of…  _

Dany glanced down at her daughter, and saw her sleeping peacefully. She carefully closed the book and placed it on Aly’s night stand before carefully detangling herself and leaving the room. She knew she had to continue her search for at least one dragon egg… Preferably purple, but at this point, she did not care what color it was, as long as her daughter had a dragon egg under the tree on Christmas morning.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

Dany was beside herself. She did not know what she and Jon were going to do. As much as she tried to coax a different Christmas wish out of Aly, her stubborn daughter was bound and determined all she wanted, _needed,_ for Christmas was a purple dragon egg. 

_“Mama, if I had a dragon, I can be a superhero like the Dragon Queen in my book,”_ her daughter explained as though it were the simplest thing in the world. 

After Dany had read Aly the Story of Queen Daenerys and her three dragons for the fifth time that week… the book suddenly went missing. Dany felt bad, but she knew for her sanity and Jon’s the book did not need to be seen again until after Aly had outgrown her _I need a dragon_ phase. 

Which led to this point… Her beautiful, four year old daughter on the verge of tears, frantically searching every nook and cranny of her bedroom for the book. Poor Ghost did not know what to think as he followed her around the room. 

“I looked under my bed. And on my bookshelf… I’ve looked everywhere, Mama!” Aly sniffled as she ran into Dany’s open arms. “I cannot find it anywhere.”

“Aly, sweetling, why don’t we read a different story before nap time.” Dany said sympathetically.

“But Mama, it’s my favorite,” her daughter whispered.

_Be strong. Be strong. Don’t give in._ Dany repeated to herself when she saw her baby girl’s lip begin to quiver. “I know, I can tell you the story about Santa Claus…”

“I know about Santa… Santa lives in the North Pole, in a great Weirwood tree workshop with his elves.”

“Yes,” Dany said with a smile, taking her daughter’s hand and guiding her toward her bed. “But do you know how he became Santa Claus? Do you know where his elves came from?”

Aly shook her head, as Dany helped her into the bed.

“Would you like me to tell you the story?” she asked as she covered her daughter with her soft lilac fleece blanket. 

Her daughter nodded, and Dany curled up beside her and began to tell the story…

_ Hundreds of years ago, King Aegon the Fifth Targaryen had many many children. One of these children was a little boy named Brynden. Brynden was different from his siblings because he was an albino… His hair was the color of freshly fallen snow and he had red eyes…  _

“Like Ghost!” Aly interrupted excitedly. Her response caused the giant, fluffy white dog to look up from his bed, which was on the floor next to Aly’s.

“Yes, darling, like Ghost,” Dany smiled and pressed a kiss to Aly’s brow before she picked up the story where she left off.

_ Brynden also had a dark red birthmark that was shaped like a raven, that went all the way from his neck to his cheek. Because of this he was given the nickname, Bloodraven… But even though he was different, his siblings loved him very much. He married his sister, Shiera and he even helped his brother, King Aerys the First, rule the country peacefully.  _

_ However, one day, they received word from the King’s Army at Castle Black. They told them there was trouble North of the Wall and they needed help. Apparently, there was an army of evil Ice Men that wanted to take over the world. The Ice Men caused winter to come early and lots of people feared they were going to starve.  _

_ So Brynden took his brother’s army and went North. There, he was injured. He thought he was going to die, and crawled over to a giant weirwood tree to say a prayer to the old gods to make his death swift and that his wife would be safe… However, when he reached the tree, he was greeted by little creatures who called themselves the children of the forest. These small human-like creatures nursed Brynden back to health and they also taught Brynden how to use a special gift called Greensight…  _

“Mama, what is greensight?”

“Greensight is the ability to see visions… Sometimes people can see visions of the past or what is happening at this moment or even visions of the future…”

“OH! Like Daenys the Dreamer!”

“Yes, darling. Like Daenys,” Dany smiled. 

“Did Brynden defeat the evil ice men?” Aly asked.

Dany smiled down at her daughter and continued the story.

_ Because of the gift of greensight, Brynden was able to discover the weakness of the Ice Men, a volcanic rock called Dragonglass, and Valyrian Steel. And he was also able to watch their movements - because of this, he was able to keep his soldier’s away from harm until they were ready to go to battle.  _

_ Once all of the soldiers had been given weapons made of Dragonglass, Brynden was able to take his troops and defeated the evil Army of Ice Men.  _

_ But unfortunately, after years of war, many of the soldiers did not make it home and this made Brynden and his wife, Shiera, very sad. They wanted to help. So they spent years working in the orphanages and feeding the people, but it was still not enough.  _

_ So Brynden and Shiera traveled back to the great weirwood north of the wall. When they got there, they explained to the Children of the Forest what was happening and they agreed to help. Using the magic of the great weirwood, Bryden and his wife became one with the tree… it gives them eternal life as long as they use the magic for good.  _

_ Once they were able to restore food and safety to the realms of men, it was decided once a year, on the anniversary of the fall of the Army of Ice Men, Brynden would deliver gifts to all the good girls and boys… and remind them to be thankful for family… and that we are alive today because of all those who sacrificed their lives during the Great War.  _

“You mean to tell me, Santa Claus was a Targaryen! Like me and you and Daddy and baby Aemon!” Aly squealed with delight.

“Yes, darling, he was.” 

“Oh Mama, this is the bestest news ever! Now I know I will get my Dragon Egg!”

_Well shit!_ “Aly, why do you think that?”

“Because, I have been a good girl and if he is really my blood and he can see the future - he will know me and my purple dragon will do good things for the world. I will use my dragon to protect people.”

Dany did not know what to say. This is clearly not what she wanted her daughter to take away from the tale. So she bent down, kissed her brow and told her it was time for her to take her nap.

Once she left the room, she pulled out her phone. She had two weeks to find her daughter a dragon egg. She began to call the museums once more, praying they had changed their minds and were willing to part with one of the stones.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reads and mails Aly's letter to Santa. Then Christmas morning comes with a surprise gift.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

Jon sighed as he read Aly’s letter to Santa for at least the fifth time that morning. For at least the hundredth time since he had given it to him a couple of weeks ago.

Dear Santa,

I promess I hab ben gwod awl year. 

Peas bwing me a purbwle dwagOn ewg. If i hab a dwagon ewg i can hawch it an fwy in da skY.

An peas bwing babee Aemon dwagon ewg to. He stile in mamas tumby so be can git biger so i dont now wha coler ewg he will wan but i now he wood bee sad if I hab a ewg an he didit. I dont wan babee Aemon to bee sad. 

Luv

Aly tARgAryen

He glanced at her loopy uneven words on the lavender paper one more time before placing it back in the decorative envelope and laying it on his desk. He raked his hand down his face in frustration as he walked over to the window in his corner office that overlooked Blackwater Bay. 

It was snowing again, he realized. The flakes were a little bigger than they had been the last few times flakes had fallen, but it was still not cold enough to allow for any real accumulation. _A dusting would be pretty to see… I bet Aly would love to play in real snow._

 _Gods, I wish she would have just asked to play in snow for Christmas,_ Jon thought to himself as he watched the flakes swirling around outside. He remembered his favorite thing about Christmas as a child, was playing in the snow with his cousins. The snows on Dragonstone never amounted to much, and it was so dry you could not form a proper snowball. So his Father, Rhaegar, would pile the family into the Targaryen private jet and take them to visit his mother’s side of the family in Winterfell. When Jon was older he learned that his father did do this so his wife could visit her family for the holidays, (because if they had their way, they would have loved to visit them down south for the winter) but so that he could play in the snow. 

He should have known exactly what it was going to say the second she placed the letter in his hand - considering she had decorated the envelope with tiny purple dragons and over the last few weeks she had started to change the lyrics of _I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas_ to _I Want a Purple Dragon Egg for Christmas._ It was the most adorable thing. But even the thought of her skipping through the decorated halls of their home, singing it at the top of her lungs could not put a smile on his face.

“You know, you have been staring out that window for at least the last five minutes?” a very familiar voice called from behind him. “My sweet sister is getting concerned that the worry lines on your forehead are going to become permanent. What has you brooding even harder than you normally my dear nephew?”

Jon tried to force what he hoped to be a smile over his lips as he turned around. “Hey Vis. Just have a lot on my mind. Come on in.”

“What’s wrong?” Viserys asked, clearly concerned as walked into the room and sat down in the antique red leather wing chair across from Jon’s desk. “Are Dany and the babe doing alright? Is she having any complications with this pregnancy?”

 _Fuck - I guess my smile was not convincing,_ Jon sighed as he sat down in his black leather chair. “Dany is doing just fine. The babe is growing bigger everyday and Dany says he enjoys jumping up and down on her bladder. Everyone is happy and healthy.”

“If everything is so great, why do you look like you just sucked on one of the sour lemon candies my sister demands you bring home because the baby likes them? I haven’t seen you brooding this hard since before you worked up the courage to ask my father if he would allow you to take Dany on a proper date… Even though the whole family already knew you were madly in love with her… I still don’t understand why you were so skittish about getting into a relationship with her, considering I believe your father is the only one who has married outside of the family in years,” he added with a laugh.

Jon felt his lips twitch into a true smile as he recalled the memory, and he appreciated his uncle helping to lighten the mood. But then he saw the envelope on the corner of the desk, and his mood dropped once more

“Aly gave me her Christmas wish for Santa a couple weeks ago,” Jon said softly, picking up the letter and passing it to Viserys. “I’m afraid her little heart is gonna be broken.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Viserys laughed as he took the letter from the envelope. “One year Visenya asked for a real life Unicorn for the stables. We got her a silver horse with a unicorn headband and she was overjoyed…”

“Just read it uncle Vis.” Jon whispered. “I feel this one is impossible. If you have any ideas on how to make her Christmas wish come true, I’m all ears.”

Jon watched the smile fall from Viserys’ face as he read Aly’s letter.

“Well, at least she is already thinking about her baby brother,” Viserys said with a tight smile as he stuffed the letter back into the envelope. “Do you think we could have one made for her?”

“I have called all the museums in Westeros, Essos and even in Ahsai… And none of them are willing to part with any dragon eggs from their collections… Even after I told them to name their price.” Jon exhaled forcefully running his hand through his thick raven curls in frustration. 

“What about having one commissioned?” Viserys suggested. “Maybe your cousin’s boyfriend could make one for her? Or even your old sailor friend.”

“I thought about that as well… But Gendry only works with metals and dragonglass, and Davos whittles things out of driftwood. Dragon eggs aren’t metal or wood. Aly knows that dragon eggs are like stones. She would know it is fake.”

“What about a sculptor?

“Aye, I thought about that as well. A sculptor said he could make one from granite or quartz, but that it would not look genuine. Another said chiseled one out of stone the paint would not stick well and would chip off quite quickly, especially if it was handled… And Aly does not plan to put her egg above the mantle or on her bookshelf just to look at. Even if she did just want to look at it, the artist said it would take at least three months and I don’t have three months.”

Suddenly Viserys’ face lit up as though he had an epiphany. “A 3-D printer! We have one of those downstairs! That could be perfect!”

“Nope,” Jon said sadly. “I tried to make one with every filament we had and none looked or felt right… This is useless.” 

“Maybe you could dye Ghost purple and put wings on him,” Viserys said with a sad smile.

Jon chuckled weakly in response. “I think Dany would kill me if I did that.”

The two men sat in silence for a few moments. Even though Viserys had not been able to help with the predicament, it felt good to share it with someone other than Dany.

“Are you sure there is nothing else she wants?” 

Jon shook his head sadly. 

“If I think of any other solutions, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks Uncle Vis. I appreciate it,” Jon replied, one again trying to force a smile on his face.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

As Jon walked out of the office that night, he noticed a bright red box in the middle of the Christmas tree in the lobby. He walked over to it, curious because he had walked past the tree everyday for the last two weeks and he was positive it had not been there before. As he approached, he realized it was a mailbox. On the front, in gold letters, was written _Letters to Santa_.

“Well it couldn’t hurt anything,” Jon mumbled softly to himself as he dug Aly’s letter out of his briefcase. He pressed a kiss to one of the little purple dragons on the envelope, said a little prayer to all the old gods and the new for a Christmas miracle, and dropped her letter into the red mailbox.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

Time flashed by in a blink of an eye and before Jon knew it, it was Christmas Eve and he and Dany had given up on their pursuit of a dragon egg. He prayed all the dresses and dragon toys would put a smile on her face - Dany had even found a four foot tall, plush purple dragon. If that did not make his baby girl happy, he did not know what would.

After running out to pick up a few last minute gifts and some of the salted caramel candies Dany was craving, Jon was excited to be returning home and that he would not have to return to work until the new year. 

When he walked into the house from the garage, he could smell the gingerbread in the air and his girls were singing. The sound of their voices singing _White Christmas_ along with the radio made him smile. 

He watched them from the doorway. Aly was sitting on a high back barstool at the counter - Dany was standing next to her, helping her decorate the christmas cookies. Their backs were to him and he just absorbed their energy and sheer joy. _This is what Christmas is all about… Being with the ones we love._

Once the song ended Jon walked into the kitchen, wrapped his hands around them and pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. “That was the most beautiful thing I think I have ever heard.”

“DADDY!” Aly squealed as she turned to give him a proper hug. “I missed you! Did you find Mama’s special candy? She said Aemon needs sugary sweets right now.”

“Aye, I did,” Jon laughed as he held up the brown paper bag from _Hot Pie’s Bakery and Delicatessen._

“Oh thank the seven,” Dany exclaimed as she snatched the bag from Jon’s hand and removed the white box of chocolate covered caramels. 

Jon and Aly laughed as Dany opened the box and shoveled one of the candies into her mouth, moaning as she chewed. “Gods these are heavenly!”

“I am glad you like them,” Jon smiled. “So what have you two been up to while I was gone?”

“We made cookies for Santa!” she exclaimed happily as she pulled the basket with the cookies over. “Look at them! Aren’t they beautiful!”

Jon looked down at the cookies and was speechless. Inside of the basket were cookies shaped and decorated like dragon eggs. There were red ones and green ones and of course, purple ones. His anxiety over her being disappointed about the lack of Dragon Egg under the tree returned with vengeance. _Seven fucking hells._

His silence must have startled her, because she tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. She then looked up at him with her big violet eyes and asked, “Do you think Santa will like my cookies?”

“Oh love, I am sure he will,” Jon said with a forced smile. _Don’t let her know you are stressing the fuck out_. “But… You know, the only way for me to be sure, is if you let me try one.”

“But, Daddy! You cannot have one they are for Santa!”

Jon gasped with a mock shock, causing both girls to giggle.

“Aly, sweetie, we did make a whole basket for Santa and he will be getting lots of cookies from kids all over Planetos. I don’t think Santa would mind if you shared one of his cookies with Daddy.”

“Okay Daddy, I guess we can let you have one of Santa’s dragon egg cookies,” she said, giving him one of the oval cookies that was decorated with dark green icing.

“Thank you love,” Jon cooed, taking the cookie from his daughter’s hand and took a bite. It was divine.

He was getting ready to tell her just how amazing the cookies were when suddenly she squealed with excitement. “Turn it up Mama! Turn it up!”

“Okay… Okay,” Dany laughed as she turned the volume up on the bluetooth speaker with her phone.

That is when Jon realized just what it was - it was the godsdamn Hippopotamus song. And Aly singing along with her new lyrics as loud as she could.

_I want a purple dragon egg for Christmas_  
_Only a purple dragon egg will do_  
_Don't want a doll, no dinky tinker toy_  
_I want a purple dragon egg to play with and enjoy_  


_I want a purple dragon egg for Christmas_  
_I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?_  
_He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue_  
_Just bring it through the front door_  
_That's the easy thing to do_

_I can see me now on Christmas morning_  
_Creeping down the stairs_  
_Oh what joy and what surprise_  
_When I open up my eyes_  
_To see my dragon egg sitting there_

_I want a purple dragon egg for Christmas_  
_Only a purple dragon egg will do_  
_No direwolves, no lionesses_  
_I only like purple dragon eggies_  
_And purple dragon eggies like me too_

_I can see me now on Christmas morning_  
_Creeping down the stairs_  
_Oh what joy and what surprise_  
_When I open up my eyes_  
_To see my dragon egg sitting there_

_I want a purple dragon egg for Christmas_  
_Only a purple dragon egg will do_  
_No direwolves, no lionesses_  
_I only like purple dragon eggies_  
_And purple dragon eggies like me too_

As Aly sang, he and Dany just looked at each other. He offered her what he wanted to be a look that everything was going to be just fine. But her smile did not reach her eyes. He knew she was nervous for the next morning as well.

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

Jon woke up the next morning to Ghost barking and Aly’s screams of excitement as she came barreling into his and Dany’s room. He started to open his eyes when he saw a flash of red running towards them. _Did Aly dress herself in her Christmas dress already._

“Get up! Get up!” she demanded as she jumped onto the bed between them, the red tulle from the skirt of her dress scratching his face. “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas! And I know Santa came! We need to get down stairs!”

As soon as he and Dany donned their black and red plaid Christmas robes, they made their way down the stairs together, hand in hand. The moment they stepped off the last of the stairs, onto the cold hardwood floors, Aly made a beeline for the living room, where the Christmas Tree was located. 

“Aly, love,” Jon said groggily, rubbing his eyes, “Can’t we go to the kitchen first. Daddy needs coffee and Mama needs her herbal tea and I’m sure you could use a glass of milk… or even some kiddy eggnog.”

“Daddy,” she protested. “My dragon egg is asking for me to come and get her. She is lonely and wants to be warm.”

That statement woke Jon up faster than any cup of coffee or even fermented goat milk, ever would. 

“Sweetling,” Jon started to protest.

“Please, Daddy! Please Mama... I promise I will drink two glasses as soon as we are done opening our gifts! Please. Please. Please.”

He felt Dany grip his hand a little tighter. He met her eyes. She looked defeated as he felt. She nodded slightly. He knew she was right. There was going to be no preventing the disappointment on her face or in her heart, so why prolong it. Might as well go on and let her open the gifts and hopefully she would get something that would at least make her heart feel a little full.

“Alright. I’ll get my coffee after you open your gifts,” Jon relented as his stomach knotted with fear. 

A few minutes later, the living room was covered in silver and gold and red and green wrappings.

Jon was relieved that Aly seemed to be loving her gifts and was excited they let her open the gifts that were labeled for Aemon as well.

She had let out a delightful yelp when she removed the hand carved wooden purple dragon from Davos and Marya. And again when she opened the mobile with little dragons and dragon eggs hanging from the strings that Gendry made to hang over Aemon’s crib. Currently, she was in awe of the oversized plush dragon Dany had found.

“Oh! You are so beautiful!” she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the jumbo plush. “And I know you will love on my baby dragon when I am at school… And you can hold Aemon’s egg until he is born.”

Jon’s heart sank once more. “Aly. Sweetheart,” He said carefully, getting his daughter's attention. “About the dragon egg…”

“Don’t worry Daddy,” she stated, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around him. “I told Santa I needed two dragon eggs, because It would not be fair if I had one and Aemon didn’t.”

Jon was at a loss for words as he melted into his baby girls warm embrace. _Gods will she ever hug me again after she finds out Santa did not fulfill her one wish? Will Christmas lose it’s magic for her? Will she even want to celebrate Christmas again?_

“Baby, I think you already opened all the gifts,” Dany said sadly from beside them. “I don’t think Santa was able to get you a dragon egg this year.”

“What are you talking about?” Aly asked as she pulled away from him. “There is one more present, behind the tree. It’s a big box and I couldn’t get it out.”

She grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him from the couch, leading him to the tree. Sure enough, there was a large box, wrapped in silver paper, with a golden ribbon.

“Where did that come from?” Jon murmured, looking over at Dany. 

She shrugged and Jon could tell that she was as perplexed as he was.

“I told you Daddy, it’s from Santa! Look at the tag.” 

Sure enough Aly was right. The tag said To: Aly and Aemon… Love Santa. The loopy script writing looked familiar. He had seen it somewhere before.

“I bet my and Aemon’s eggs are in there!” 

“Maybe they are love,” Jon murmured. _Maybe Viserys and his wife were able to find an egg for her. Thank you to all the gods!_ Jon thought as he lifted the heavy box and placed it in the center of the living room before taking this seat next to Dany. “Okay Mama, get your camera out! I am sure the family is going to want to see this moment.”

“Did you find one and not tell me about if,” Dany whispered to him as she pulled her phone out the pocket of her robe.

“No… I think Vis must have found it. I told him a couple weeks ago we were looking for one… I cannot believe he didn’t tell me,” Jon answered under his breath, a smile fixed on his face as he looked at their daughter. “I wonder how much we owe him.”

“I don’t care how much it was as long as our baby is not disappointed.”

“Can I open it now? Please!!! Please, Please?” Aly begged.

“Okay,” Dany smiled as she hit the record button.

Aly untied the bow and the paper was on the floor faster than Jon thought was possible, revealing a simple wooden box. On top of the box, there was a piece of paper.

“Daddy, there is a letter from Santa!” She exclaimed, bringing it over to him and sitting on his lap. “Read it for me!”

Her smile was infectious. Jon looked down at the letter, noticing the same loopy script from the name tag.  
  


_ Dear Aly,  _

_ I know that you have been a very good girl this year.  _

_ Please be careful with this gift. And take care of the others until you are able to give them to your siblings.  _

_ You must train your dragon everyday so it will not harm others. Always use your dragons for good deeds. And remember… A dragon is not a slave.  _

_ Love, Santa  _

“Oh boy!” she said with glee as she ran over and opened the simple wooden box. Dany and Jon were close behind.

Jon was in awe as he looked down. In the box, on a bed of hay, were three dragon eggs. A red and black one. A green one with bronze swirls. And one that was several shades of purple.

The purple egg was quickly in Aly’s little arms. “I knew Santa would bring them! And he even brought one for my future baby sister!”

“Oh my gods,” Dany gasped, bringing one hand to cover her mouth. The other was shaking as she continued to record the moment. “I cannot believe it!”

“Mama! It’s warm! Just like the books you have read me!” she said as she clutched the egg to her chest. “This is the best Christmas ever!”

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

A few hours later, Jon and Dany stood in the doorway to Aly’s room, smiling at their sleeping daughter who was still clutching her egg to her chest as she napped.

Dany’s phone dinged.

“Oh, it’s from Vis,” Dany said, smiling down at her phone and opening the message.

He watched as his wife’s face morphed from joy and contentment into confusion as she quickly typed a reply.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked as he took the phone from his wife.

Viserys  
  
**Today** 7:22 AM  
Vis! It’s a Christmas miracle! Aly got her dragon eggs! Thank you so much!  
**Read** 11:16 AM **Today** 11:17 AM  
I am so glad you were able to find the eggs for her! Let me know where you got it because now Visenya is requesting one. Merry Christmas. Love you all.  
You mean you didn’t find them?  
**Delivered**

“Dany… If the Dragon Eggs weren’t from Vis… Where did they come from?”

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

🎄⭐️🐉⭐️🎄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Found this awesome how-to which I used to make the work skin for the text messages. They have a ton of different how-tos I would highly recommend.
> 
> [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)


End file.
